<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overview - Fairy AU by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673121">Overview - Fairy AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev'>Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Disney - All Media Types, Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, M/M, story notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/673921531734557777/?nic_v2=1a7HQL6Zq"><span class="u"><strong>Art</strong></span></a> not mine. Ideas are.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy_AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overview - Fairy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/673921531734557777/?nic_v2=1a7HQL6Zq"><span class="u"><strong>Art</strong></span></a> not mine. Ideas are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Plan</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>For this collection series I'm planning to have on Multichap of it sort of following the scheme of Disney Fairies - Secret of the Wings plot and Oneshots of the Aftermath of the Multichap (whether it's done or not) or divergent ideas from that plot.</p><p>The multichap will be roughly based on the <em>Secret of the Wings</em> movie.</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Fairy Talent Assignment</span> </strong>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Jack</strong></span> - Winter Fairy (Frost Fairy) <strong>[Main character]</strong></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Hiccup</strong></span> - Spring Fairy (Tinker Fairy) <strong>[Main character]</strong></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Jim</strong></span> - Spring Fairy (Fast-flying Fairy) <strong>[Main Side character]</strong></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Dimitri</strong></span> - Spring Fairy (Dust-keeper Fairy)  <strong>[Main Side character]</strong></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Additional note - On probation in simply staying at HQ instead of distributing Pixie dust because unlike the rest of his group, he tried negotiating with some fairies who want more than their share of dust quota for extra projects (e.g. Hiccup and Jim)</p>
  <p>Figured ^ would suit his canon character of being a con man.</p>
</blockquote><p><span class="u"><strong>Merida</strong></span> - Spring Fairy (Animal Fairy) <strong>[Side character]</strong></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Rapunzel</strong></span> - Spring Fairy (Light Fairy)<strong> [Side character]</strong></p><p><strong><span class="u">Ryder</span> - </strong>Winter Fairy (Snowflake Fairy) <strong>[Side character]</strong></p><p><strong><span class="u">Kristoff</span> - </strong>Winter Fairy (Ice Fairy) <strong>[Side character]</strong></p><p><span class="u"><strong>Elsa</strong></span> - Winter Fairy (Leader of the Winter season Fairies)<strong> [Main Side character]</strong></p><p><strong><span class="u">Anna</span> - </strong>Spring Fairy (Leader of the Spring season Fairies) <strong>[Main Side character]</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>